


【男人x龙|宇龙】禁锢背叛

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all居妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit
Kudos: 11





	【男人x龙|宇龙】禁锢背叛

"老板，今天上午一切正常，下午他跟和他搭戏的那个男演员出去买星巴克，买了整个剧组的，然后就一直在拍戏。晚上..晚上，和那个演员一起进了W酒店。"

"到现在？"

"到现在。"

"他们两个？"

"剧组只给他们两个提前下班了。"

"好，你回去吧。"

男人今天工作很少，在家处理好公司的事，难得有兴致做了顿晚饭等朱一龙回来，他知道今天他会提早回来。

现在是晚上十点半。

可他现在也还没回来。

叫来了自己雇来暗中跟踪妻子的私家侦探，看着手里交给自己的照片，男人倒是面不改色，只是额头上的薄汗和太阳穴暴起的青筋无声宣泄他的愤怒。

"老，老公？你今天回来的好早呀。"

朱一龙不知什么时候进了门，站在玄关有点吃惊的样子，冲沙发上的男人微微的笑，眼神有些慌乱。

"今天我没去公司，在家办公，晚上做了饭，一直在等你，不知道你会这么晚回来。"男人转过身来直视他，露出笑容："辛苦了宝贝。"

他的笑却让朱一龙不寒而栗。

"拍，拍戏都是这样嘛。"朱一龙放下包，蹲下来换鞋。他觉得自己手在抖，所幸男人的位置看不到自己。

"我们先去吃饭吧？你做了什.."朱一龙活泼的站起来，脸上是可爱的笑，他想走到沙发去拉男人的胳膊。

"还用吃么？"男人打断他的话，声音不大，语气冷到冰点。

朱一龙僵了下，强装自然坐到他旁边："怎么啦？现在就当宵夜吃嘛，我去热。"

"滚回来。"

他只停顿了两秒，便乖乖坐了回去。屋子里是死寂。

"今天都去哪了。"

"没去哪啊，就，拍戏，然后就回来了.."

"我再给你一次机会，别说谎。"

"我真的一直在剧组呀。"

"下午我朋友看见你在星巴克。"

"我们去给剧组的人买饮料了呀。"话出了口，朱一龙才觉得不对，不可能再改口了，他只好硬着头皮继续接受拷问。

"我们？"

"就和，白宇.."

“和他关系不错？”

“不..”

“应该的，和搭档得搞好关系。”

"不..."他本能地否定，好怕忤逆了男人，背在身后的一只手把沙发绒面抓出褶皱。

"给剧组买饮料，然后呢？拍戏到现在？"男人忽视他，接着往下说。

"是呀，然后就.."

"然后看今天下戏挺早的，正好去跟他回去打一炮再回家。"他毫不客气地继续打断，不等他编出谎言就捅破。

"我没有！"朱一龙一下子急出眼泪，被误解的滋味不好受，更何况是被他误解。

男人不说话，只斜眼瞧他一眼，弯腰从茶几的抽屉里甩出几张照片，照片是镜头拉近后拍摄的，有点模糊，整个画面一边是他明晃晃的笑，一边是白宇宠溺的眼。昏暗的，朦朦胧胧的暧昧气氛。他们两个人贴的很近，虚掉的背景是W酒店的logo。

"朱一龙，你开始骗我了。"男人见他看到了照片不说话，半耷拉脑袋一副无可反驳的模样就气不打一处来。他忽地抬手，紧紧揪着朱一龙后脑的发逼他抬起头来，声音越发低沉危险。

白宇带他回酒店确实是有私心的，他知道朱一龙是有家室的，但他更知道这场婚姻僵持到现在只是朱一龙的噩梦，他所谓的丈夫无数次撕掉离婚协议书，无数次没来由的冲他发火，打他，骂他，在床上更是怎么粗鲁怎么来。男人不许他跟其他人有密切的来往，朱一龙最开始和自己沟通都是小心翼翼的，他还真以为是他婚姻幸福根本不把其他人放在眼里。

其实酒店里是没发生什么的，两个人吃完了饭开始看那部朱一龙说很好的电影。昏暗的房间里，白宇想要偷偷吻上他的前一秒，被朱一龙抬起手推开了。

"小白，我还没有离婚。"

朱一龙踉跄着被男人拉进另一间屋子，这里是用来休息的卧室，是他的刑场。

男人踢出桌下的木箱子，里面是花花绿绿的器具，他弯腰捡出黑色的皮鞭，冲着他的侧腰抬手就是一鞭。

"在这愣着干嘛？规矩都忘了？"

朱一龙被打的剧烈一抖，眼泪一下子冲出眼眶，他捂着侧腰转过身，开始慢吞吞的脱自己的衣裤。

男人家暴他是很有仪式感的。先是一顿鞭子，再循序渐进爬上床，由外至内的让他体味疼痛。他要朱一龙一丝不挂的挨鞭子，他要看他白皙肌肤在挨上皮鞭下一秒浮现的可爱草莓红，他要看他承受疼痛时的绝望表情，他要看他蜷缩的，痛苦呻吟的可怜模样。

沉浸在扭曲快感中的男人感觉时间过的像加了速一般，而朱一龙度秒如年，没有多久已是全身鞭痕，痛的冷汗一阵阵的冒，痛的呼吸都断断续续，手抬不起来，眼泪鼻涕胡乱挂在脸上。男人打到两只手都发酸，终于把鞭子随意扔在地上，甩甩腕子去卫生间洗手。

男人是占有欲极强的，所以他不允许朱一龙和他离婚，留不住人的心，那就把他打得服服帖帖。今天看见他跟白宇有说有笑，男人是真动了怒的，下手没轻没重，回过神看到他满身的伤，男人是有点惊讶，可没半点心疼。

男人整理好回到卧室，从床头抽了两张纸巾，掰过床上发着抖的人的头，为他轻柔地擦净了脸。

“我，我再也不了..老公..我真的，真的错了..”不知是恐惧，还是哭的太剧烈，朱一龙没法说出完整的话。话毕，男人擦出更多的眼泪，朱一龙用臣服的，怯懦的上目线看他，两只通红的眼一次次被泪水浸润，更显得水灵灵。男人只勾勾嘴角笑了笑，心情甚好的低头亲亲他。 

“可是宝贝，你总是改不好。”

男人上床贴着他靠在床头，粗鲁的把他扶起来抱到自己腿上，让他跨坐着。一双有力的大手看似温柔地几乎蹂躏过所有剧痛的檩子，朱一龙张张嘴，嗓子哑得发不出声。

他看着他哆哆嗦嗦地坐在自己身上，两只软软的手无力撑在腿上，光是维持这个姿势，朱一龙已经好痛了。

“不知道自己要做什么吗？”男人伸手勾勾他的下巴，笑着开口。

"给我脱衣服。"朱一龙不回答，男人声音就变冷了。

朱一龙听话的抬起手，上身前倾着帮他解扣子，黑衬衫上的纽扣小小的，朱一龙手上有汗，眼里的泪又让自己看不清东西，他怕男人又不满意，所以着急地想快点解开，可越着急越手滑，更多的眼泪溢出来，有的滴在黑衬衫上，绽开无色的花。

"在酒店那么急不可耐，回家就慢吞吞的，连扣子都解不开了？"男人懒得等他，翻身把人压在下面。不管朱一龙的痛呼，他紧紧压着朱一龙被打出血檩子的手腕对着有些发白的嘴唇啃咬。

男人身下伤痕累累的身体敏感依旧，他细致地品尝厮磨，朱一龙的皮肤就又泛起红晕。双性人不同于普通男人的乳房，是有温软弧度的，男人一只手正好拢住，口中的粉嫩乳粒从绵软变得挺立，男人用上牙齿，朱一龙痛的叫出来。另一只大手向下游走，直接摸到下面的小花，男人一边蹂躏着伤痕累累的乳房，下面两根指头直接插了进去，他还以为里面会干涩的很，结果是一片滑腻。

"你是不是就喜欢我把你打的半死不活，再狠狠操你？嗯？"充足润滑让男人快速地指奸他，疼痛之余竟也真的生出一丝快感。快感越来越强烈，男人却在这时抽出了手，被稍稍缓解的疼痛又袭来。可还没来得及痛苦，溢着汁水的洞口被抵上硬烫的硕大，男人掐着他的腰，挺身狠狠贯穿，朱一龙叫不出声音来，忽地搂住男人的脖子乞求一点安全感，只是又被他攥着腕子按住。朱一龙有一瞬间对上了男人的眼眸。是不存在半点温柔的。

他就流着泪被男人操干，男人或许也只是拿他泄欲，粗暴地，狠戾地向里面顶撞。房间是肉体碰撞的声音，偶尔一两声朱一龙疼得倒抽气，两个人都不愿再说话。

"你还不要签字吗？"男人将浓白顶进最里，喘匀了气连看都不看他就起身去洗澡，朱一龙趴在床上累的痛的动不了，声音轻轻的叫住他。

"你还想我再打你一顿？"男人站在门前，轻蔑开口。

"...为什么不签字？"朱一龙停顿了下，"你明明已经不爱我了呀。"

"如果跟你离婚，我的公司怎么办呀？"男人学着他的话，转头做出滑稽的表情，"以后别再唠叨这件事。"接着他的眼神又冷下来，走出了卧室。

朱一龙在床上自嘲地扯扯嘴角，龇牙咧嘴地把自己缩成一团，想想男人最初的无微不至和体贴温柔，他觉得好滑稽。枕头底下的手机响了一声，朱一龙慢慢拿出来看，是经纪人发的微信，还有几条他没听到的白宇的语音。

"龙哥，今晚对不起，冒犯到你！..嗨呀明天见了面再跟你道个歉.."

"对了龙哥！我认识几位律师，都还挺有名的，如果你需要的话我可以联系一下.."

"龙哥，有什么需要都可以跟我说哈！我能帮上点忙就最好了..."

"龙哥，他要是再动你你跟我说，老子不惯他，你别怕，有我哈。"


End file.
